Hogwarts subjects
, the wand represents Charms, the mortar and pestle represents Potions and the cat represents Transfiguration]] There are a variety of classes taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These include both the core curriculum and the electives, available from third year forward. In the fifth year, students take the Ordinary Wizarding Level (O.W.L.) exams to determine whether they can achieve a score high enough to continue to N.E.W.T.-level (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test) for the class in the remaining two years. Some classes, including the core classes, may be dropped in sixth year. Other classes become only available in sixth year with sufficient demand. Even though students cannot apply for Time-Turners to take more classes than are able to fit in the timetables, a student's head of house may suggest a Time-Turner to an individual on very rare occasions. All students do, however, have a choice to drop courses if they become a burden (aside from the essential classes). Overview All first-years at Hogwarts must take seven core subjects: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology. Flying lessons (on broomsticks) are also compulsory. Flying is the only one of these that is dropped upon entry into second year. At the end of their second year at Hogwarts, students are required to choose a minimum of two additional subjects from the following list: Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Students cannot elect to drop any of the core subjects at this time. During fifth year students have an appointment with their head of house to discuss which job they would like to go into, the teacher will recommend any specific subjects for N.E.W.T. level required for this job, taking into account predicted O.W.L. grades based on current performance. The teacher may recommend subjects based on the student's current grades if the student is unsure of what job they would like. These students make provisional choices for N.E.W.Ts at this time and their choices are confirmed or rejected depending on their achieved O.W.L grades. During sixth year students advance to N.E.W.T.-level classes, based on the individuals O.W.L. scores for a certain subject. Course work during this year is much more advanced than it was previously. The majority of students' time is spent studying and trying to cope with the vast amounts of homework they are being given. Students in the sixth year may also elect to take part in Apparition lessons for a fee of twelve Galleons. Seventh year is the final year of magical education and at the end of the year students set their N.E.W.Ts. Subjects that were chosen in sixth year must carry through to the seventh. Very specialised subjects such as Alchemy are sometimes offered in the final two years, if there is sufficient demand. It is unknown if there is an O.W.L. exam, as an O.W.L. is necessary to continue at N.E.W.T. level. Core classes s class with Professor Flitwick practising the Levitation Charm in 1991]] *Astronomy *Charms *Dark Arts *Defence Against the Dark Arts *Flying *Herbology *History of Magic *Muggle Studies *Potions *Transfiguration Electives (third years and up) and Ron Weasley in Divination class in 1993]] *Alchemy *Apparition *Arithmancy *Care of Magical Creatures *Divination *Muggle Studies *Study of Ancient Runes Extra-curricular subjects *Ancient Studies *Art *Frog Choir *Ghoul Studies *Magical Theory *Muggle Art *Music *Muggle Music *Orchestra *Xylomancy Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery‎‎ Notes and references ru:Дисциплины Хогвартса es:Asignaturas de Hogwarts Hogwarts subjects